walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Harold Benjamin Stauback (Novel Series)
Harold Benjamin Stauback is a main character who appears in The Walking Dead: Descent. He is described to be Pentecostal People of God's only black congregant, middle-aged man with a fussy little pen-line mustache and stupendous singing voice. Pre-Apocalypse Florida Harold grew up the son of a sharecropper in Florida. He worked as a disc jockey and singer before the outbreak. He was known commonly as "The Voice of Valdosta", and was one of soloists from the Calgary Baptist Church. Post-Apocalypse "Descent" Harold survived along with Pentecostal People of God, led by Jeremiah Garlitz. The group is rescued by Woodbury survivors, and soon after Harold discovers that Jeremiah tries to execute all the survivors including his, Harold feels remorse. After destruction of Woodbury, he joins the rest of the survivors, abandoning Jeremiah and his two surviving minions Reese and Stephen. "Invasion" Weeks later, Reese and Stephen discover that there is still some Woodbury survivors alive. They inform Jeremiah about the situtation. Jeremiah becomes furious, especially to Harold for abandoning his cult. Jeremiah attacks the remaining survivors and manages to wound Harold in the shoulder. Harold demands David, Miles and Norma to leave him behind, but they refuse to do so and the trio drag him to the recently established safe zone. "Search and Destroy" A year later, Harold survives with the Woodbury survivors as the community grows. He establishes a relationship with Norma Sutters during the time skip. Death ;Killed By *Atlanta Medical Center survivors After noticing Woodbury has been under attack, Lilly and others discover Harold's body on the steps of the court house. Harold had been dead for hours after being shot to the chest several times. David tells Lilly Harold tried to hide Mercy to the court house and tried to protect her, but was shot down like an animal, without hesitation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Harold has killed: *Reese Lee Hawthorne (Along with David, Norma and Miles) *Leland Burress (Along with David, Norma and Miles) *Louis Packard'' (Along with David, Norma and Miles)'' *Harlan (Along with David, Norma and Miles) *Earl Jerico (Along with David, Norma and Miles) *Thurston Breen (Along with David, Norma and Miles) *Several unnamed Most Holy Redeemer Parish members. *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Jeremiah James Garlitz Jeremiah and Harold had a good relationship until Harold refuses to participate on the suicide pact. Jeremiah becomes furious towards him and during the attack shoots Harold to his shoulder, wounding him badly. Lilly Caul The two did not interact much, although Lilly trusted Harold. David Stern Harold earns easily the trust of remaining Woodburians, among them David. During the battle between Most Holy Redeemer Parish and Woodburians, Harold is fatally shot and demands others to leave him behind. David refuses to leave him behind and drags him to safety with Norma and Miles. He becomes furious after Harold is killed like an animal, and respects him for trying to be the hero and trying to save Mercy from being kidnapped. Norma Sutters Norma took care of Harold after he was shot by Jeremiah, and later on the two established a relationship. Norma deeply cared for him. Appearances Novel Series *"Descent" *"Invasion" *"Search and Destroy" (Corpse) Trivia *Harold was the only trustworthy survivor of Pentecostal People of God, having second thoughts about killing Woodburians and finally stepping out of the suicide pact. He also joins the rest of surviving Woodburians after the destruction of Woodbury and gains their trust. **He was also the longest surviving member of the group, appearing in three novels (although as a corpse in "Search and Destroy"). *Throughout the "Invasion" and "Search and Destroy" novels, Harold's last name is spelled "Staubach". Category:Unseen Category:Pentecostal People of God Category:Woodbury Category:Deceased Category:The Walking Dead: Descent Category:The Walking Dead: Invasion Category:The Walking Dead: Search and Destroy Category:Novels Category:Main Characters Category:Reformed Category:Antagonists Category:Celebrities